


(Michaeng) Just a kiss

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Wall Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: Being pinned on the locker doesn't make her feel alright nor having Mina's face an inch close to her does.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	(Michaeng) Just a kiss

Chaeyoung isn't alright. No she's not. Being pinned on the locker doesn't make her feel alright nor having Mina's face an inch close to her does. It makes her heart palpitate, and it's hard to breathe. 

Who knows what Mina could right now? Who knows if Mina would kiss her out of blue again? Who knows if Mina would really do?

Chaeyoung gulped. It made her nervous when Mina tilted her head on the side. She doesn't know why Mina is doing this. And she doesn't know what for.

But Chaeyoung didn't mind all of it when Mina's lips touched hers. So soft and sweet, and so gentle. This isn't wrong, probably. Mina belongs to no one, and so does Chaeyoung. 

Their relationship is confusing. Chaeyoung wanted to know what they are, but Mina never seem to question it; so Chaeyoung lets it be the way it is even though she's curious and aching to know what.

When Mina pulled away, Chaeyoung wanted more. Mina's kisses are so addictive, it makes Chaeyoung wish for things she shouldn't. 

Mina eventually reminded Chaeyoung she shouldn't, in a way that stabs a little too sharp. Something that nearly destroyed Chaeyoung's fantasy land. "It's just a kiss, baby. Don't get too attached, you'll get your heart broken that way."

Oh how could Mina whisper that to Chaeyoung's ears as if it's something so sweet. And how could she leave as if nothing ever happened? Chaeyoung is only left with nothing.

Mina doesn't care. She only love kissing Chaeyoung and getting certain reactions from her, and that's it. (Mina simply doesn't want to admit anything else)

There's nothing to admit anyway.


End file.
